yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 6
'- At the Tail's -' Lucy : The First! Natsu : Zeref! Lyon : What?! Jura : That girl is the Fairy Tail's First Master?! Orga : This is a surprise. Meredy : But why even Zeref?! Sorano : Isn't Zeref died? Jellal : Magic, is it? Erza : What the others also could see them?! Mavis : Yes. Because I taught Makarov to use a forbidden and long lost magic, called Virtual Realization Magic (虚像現実化魔法 , Kyozou'Genjitsuka Mahou). Zeref : This magic allows realized the person who has died but spirit lived on, which is making Mavis and I temporary been given with a body. Makarov : But honestly, this magic sure exhausted me with a lot of powers. Mavis : This magic is too hard to be cast, most of the one who cast it already died. But I taught you a more easy one to cast in a specific mass of location which is just the mass of the guild, so it won't take your life away. Gildarts : For real, forbidden magic that takes life. Mavis : Yes. Actually I won't taught Makarov if I had no choice to make myself realistic. So I can tell you all even the other Guilds' mages our plans. Freed : So what should we do, the First? Mavis : Honestly, I really don't want to believe Demon Lord would come, further more never thought it was Black Percher. Wendy : The First, do you know about that Demon Lord? Mavis : Very Much, and her magic is a whole different level than anyone including Zeref. All : E-eeeh?! Risley : What do you mean by that?! Eric : A whole different level of Zeref? Mavis : The magic she used is only second to the Akhseram Black Magic, but she can used it at will. Jellal : At will? Mavis : Her magic is can took away a life easily with direct contact by air. Jura : Just by Air? What a fearful power. Yukine : So you mean that she can take our lives easily by breathing in air. Lector : This is sure complicating than we thought. Frosch : Fro thinks so too. Mavis : Guessing her declaration before, she might not the first one to battle, rather the last boss. She must have brought some help from the Sixteen Life Races... Lucy : What ...? Mavis : That is not important now. We should think of how to setup a team and the way of winning. " This is not a game, is a real war that decide the fate of Earthland's mankind. ' '''Losing is not an option. Listen closely what I'll say now. ' '''We had no choice but to battle face-to-face against Demon Lord·Black Percher. " Natsu : *fist on* Aw~right, I'm getting fired up! '- Later in the mysterious place -' In somewhere located in Earthland, it current location is within Fiore. There is a huge castle on a floating castle that is attached with four chains to the land cause it to stop at it current location. Reside there, there is a large room seemingly like the throne room. There held a meeting there, by the Mysterious woman who had known as the Demon Lord. She had declared a battle before on the Lacrimar screen but confusing them with a magic that cover her true gender. There were also other people there, they are her minions for battle. Black Percher : Everything is in prepare, now only thing to do is to wait for another two weeks. Therefore, I need you to do something for me, . Then a dressed in a orange-red gothic lolita girl with black frills and trimmings stand out and bow. ' ': Yes, its . Is there anything I could do for you, my lord? Black Percher : Yes, there is. I want you to used your Angel, to slow down the other human people who had effected by my pathogenic germs. ' : Yes, of course. But please forgive me for questioning, why we should slow down the humans who had already effected? ' ': That's right. Why does bother slowing them from dying? Another girl show up, which having a voluptuous figure with appearance of an Idol. Wearing Yellow and white dress with light indigo frills, lilies decorating the appearance. Black Percher : '... It's true but the Prophecy didn't said that need to pay a price of 10000 Million of human's lives, and also even they did came to battle, they will never beat us. However my pathogenic germs is quickly effected, and may taken already 100 ten thousand lives after passed 2 weeks. We shouldn't do anything extra, understand what is that meaning of? ' : You're right. Sorry for questioning. ' : Yes. I understood, shall then us will go now. Black Percher : Um. Do it. '' After that, the lolita girl vanished in the shadow. Black Percher : '', , , , , , , and .... The ten sephira of Sephirot are the Divinity of the God. But even we have the sephira at our side, however the opponents have her at their side. Now then, I think I should speed things up a bit. The mysterious woman stand up as well as her other minions. "Even how many of you came to me. You all are no match to me. Even you have the power of create miracles... however I have the song that destroy the world!!!" Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters